Velvet Reverse
by Hoshiro Kamui 217
Summary: What if Theodore and Elizabeth took Minato and Hamuko's places in their Journeys? After a problem with space time, Elizabeth and Theodore have replaced both of their old guests' roles and gained the Wild Card in exchange for the privileges of the avatars of power. In the unfamiliar world they have been stuck in, how will they deal with everything that is thrown at them?
1. The Replacement

A small smile crawled onto the girl's face. She had made it. With this opportunity she had been able to seize, she could reverse his destiny and let him live his life. After years of searching for a way, she had finally thought of one. It was surely dangerous, but his life was in her hands now.

The man that sat next to her was thinking much of the same thing. Perhaps following along with his older sister was a large gamble, and he knew that. If they failed, no-one would be able to fathom the consequences of such rebellious actions. They were rebellious in the fact that they were indeed defying fate's hand and their sleights of hand had to be as carefully hidden as possible.

One wrong move could send both their destinies into turmoil. Not only the two siblings, but the people they were trying to save.

"Theodore, how long do you think until we arrive at our destination?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"I haven't an idea unfortunately, Elizabeth. I do speculate that we may be arriving fairly soon," the man replied. "In fact, perhaps in a few moments," he continued as the PA announced their next stop.

The first of the siblings that had spoken was very beautiful, with golden eyes, fair skin and short platinum blonde hair. Instead of what she normally donned- a blue elevator attendant's outfit – she wore the garb of the school that she was transferring to; Black knee-length skirt, equally dark blazer and white shirt underneath. To finish, a red ribbon was tied neatly around the collar, securing it snugly to her neck.

The second, and the younger of the siblings, would probably be called handsome by a handful of girls. He had the same coloured hair as Elizabeth, though it was swept back instead. The same fair skin and golden eyes were accounted for as well. He was currently wearing the male counterpart of the student uniform with a white long sleeved shirt, dark blazer which he kept unbuttoned, and pants. Unlike the more noticeable red ribbon that Elizabeth was wearing, he instead wore a thin, navy blue ribbon loosely around his collar.

"I see," Elizabeth agreed as they both stood and made their ways up the stairs. "This is quite fascinating however… I haven't been on one of these contraptions before," she sighed.

"Such an opportunity was not available and uncalled for when we were assisting our guests…" Theodore replied coolly, although his voice was laced with a small amount of sadness.

"I suppose so," Elizabeth sighed as she kept looking on through the train windows. Outside in the night, there was a strangely beautiful view of the city, Iwatodai. The flickering lights off the surface of the water and the shine of the moon gave the area an air of mystery.

From then until they had left the train and took their first step onto the train platform, there was only silence.

"I find it quite disorienting that neither of us have any of our previous powers however…" Elizabeth sighed with a wistful tone. She had been thinking that perhaps it would have been easier to replace them and go on with their Journeys with even more power at their disposal; however that had not been the case.

"It is… but we cannot do anything about it at this point," Theodore said calmly. "We can only press forward now," he continued. Both Elizabeth and Theodore knew the consequences of breaking through the fabric of space time. After all, they could not account for the loss of their power which would have been wholly useful for what they were to do. Not to mention that neither Velvet sibling knew what had happened to their old guests. To think that maybe, something unsavoury might've happened to either of their dearest guests… It was a frightful thought.

Elizabeth stopped to sigh before moving on with her little brother. She had desperately been hoping that there might've been a better way. After all, they still didn't know what had happened to either guest of theirs. "I suppose…" Elizabeth replied with a sigh. "Oh! I do believe midnight is about to strike!" she announced as she took a glance at her watch.

"Midnight? Ah yes, the Dark Hour," Theodore agreed. "We better get moving then. It would not do to be caught in a skirmish of Shadows without any power to defend ourselves with."

"You're telling me what to do because?" Elizabeth huffed as she strode past Theodore.

Theodore flinched. "B-Because…" Theodore had no answer to Elizabeth. Even though there was probably no way she could damage him with an extremely powerful Pixie Persona with Megidolaon at its disposal, on instinct he had begun stuttering. He had always been bullied by his older sisters after all, and it seemed that even on this Journey it was going to be no exception.

"Hmph," Elizabeth brushed past him. "Little brother, where is your backbone?" she said scathingly.

Theodore had no answer to that. Just keep walking, moving along and everything would be fine-

A smell at least familiar to the two siblings filled their noses as the Dark Hour struck. A green hue fell over the streets and puddles of blood covered the checked pavement. Every light that had been on in the city before had turned off, and now everything was only lit by the glow of the sickly yellow moon in the sky.

"Well, I suppose I can berate you further on this matter at a later time… we should get going to our old guest's dorm," Elizabeth said nonchalantly, practically skipping to the dorm.

Theodore. Breathe. In. Maybe not so in. But breathe out. "Why does this happen to me…?" he muttered before speeding up.

Theodore was not only speaking of his dear sister, as scathing and forceful as she could be at times. The question of how the perfect working relationship between his guest and he turned into something so frightful. Perhaps it was only a matter of time before that relationship had turned into something so foreign and yet so thrilling, enthralling, frightening, shocking… all at the same time. He could not possibly fathom why his heart's pace began to quicken, and why he felt this strange warmth gathering within his chest whenever he was able to serve his guest. It truly was baffling… and undoubtedly daunting. To this day he still had not fully sorted out for himself what it was that stood between his guest and him. Perhaps he could now once he had set out on this journey.

Elizabeth beckoned her slower moving brother over to the door. She had not bothered to hit him with another dose of force like she usually did, seeing the pensive expression upon his usually calm and proud cowl. Little Theo was probably thinking about his guests, and upon that, so was she. Every time that she thought about him, she couldn't help but smile as the memories of him showing her around played, much like a movie in her mind. "Come on Theo, here we are," she smiled.

Theodore looked up from his musings and nodded. "It appears to be so. Shall we enter?" he asked.

"Of course!" Elizabeth replied almost immediately as she pushed down the door handle and slowly entered the seemingly deserted dorm.

The interior of their guests' dorm was quieter than they had remembered, but their musings were turned silent as an eerie, child-like voice pierced through the darkness.

"I've been waiting for you," the voice said. Theo had closed the door behind him, finding the form of a black-haired boy in pajamas that looked strangely like prison garb. He gazed at the boy, finding a strange amount of resonance with that boy starting to find its way into his chest. He felt… inexplicably close to that boy. He didn't know why, but he decided that it would be something that he'd find out about later.

"Please sign your name here," the enigmatic boy said as he hopped off the desk and invited the two siblings to the table. "It's a contract. Don't worry! All it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff," he smiled.

The two siblings nodded their heads, knowing exactly what this contract was for. They had never imagined that they would re-establish bonds with their old home in such a manner, especially for the purpose that the two had intended. This would certainly be interesting…

"Thank you," Elizabeth said before picking up the feathered fountain pen.

The boy was absolutely stunned. A 'thank you' from out of nowhere for something as minor as that? How intriguing…

"I'm afraid my sister is a little eccentric," Theodore sighed, making eye contact with the boy. He tried to put the sentence as lightly as possible, however one of Elizabeth's glares appeared to be in order after that.

The boy seemed to be unsure of how to react to these two guests being so highly… interactive with him. It was certainly something that he had not expected. Soon enough however, a small smiled creased his lips and a small chuckle escaped his throat. They were amusing however. It was unusual, but a nice change nonetheless.

After a few moments, Theodore had signed his name on the same contract and the boy took the contract from the table, hugging it close to his chest much like a child would a teddy bear. "No-one can escape time… it delivers us all to the same end," he said quietly as the contract he was holding covered one of his bright blue eyes. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes…" the boy continued.

The contract that the boy held in his hand disappeared into thin air mysteriously, however that was not enough for the siblings to be fazed. Both Theodore and Elizabeth stood tall, watching the child's form melt into the darkness.

"And so… it begins," the boy whispered.

"Who's there!?" a frantic voice caught Elizabeth and Theodore's attention.

* * *

**AN: Before COA, I think there is an idea that I need to address. This one. I had this AU in mind where Liz and Theo would take the places of Minato and Hamuko, but don't worry. Minato and Hamuko will be making an appearance, just not in the way that you might expect. I finally wrote it down, and this... this is what happened.**

**That being said, hope you like this AU. I can tell it's going to be a fun idea to play around with.**

**Sayoonara for now!**

**PS: I know, the picture for the cover isn't mine. I WISH I was that good. However, I will address this and say, that the cover is not mine and that whoever made it, I sincerely thank them for such an amazing piece of art. I love it. Whoever, I have NO idea if that person's reading or not, but... please tell me if you have a problem with me using it. I'd be happy to take it down if me using it offends you or something...**

**I guess then, I'll have to learn how to draw the two of them on my own. Oh well. :T**


	2. The Meeting

Theodore and Elizabeth perked up to the sound of the distressed voice that came from upstairs. It was most definitely a female's.

Both siblings made no visible reaction to the voice, and merely turned to face the direction of where it came from. Elizabeth was more curious as to whom the voice belonged to. After all, she was more accustomed to the notion that only those with the potential were able to act within the Dark Hour.

However, Theodore was… a different story altogether. One could say that his reaction compared to Elizabeth's, was in a completely different library. And for a well-founded reason. Let us say that the only two girls that you have known in your life are at heart, well meaning, but the only other thing they do besides helping their guests is belittling and bullying you for the whole of your existence. Theodore was in fact, very nervous around girls. The only girl he was able to find solace in was his very own guest, and she was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Put it simply, Theodore was afraid of the identity of the female that had called out.

The girl that had rushed down the stairs with that shaky voice of hers was shrouded in a cloak of blackness, courtesy of the Dark Hour. However, from what Elizabeth could tell, her age seemed to be that of her own guest's. In fact, a teenager in her second year of high school.

Theodore watched the form of the girl move slowly in the darkness, and he could see her arm reaching for what seemed to be a gun. He had supposed that it was one of those Evokers that his guest used to summon her Personae. A remarkable device, though one with many faults. But then again, when you have used a book of all things to summon a Persona, who can really complain?

Regardless of any thoughts that the Velvet siblings had thought at the time, Theodore and Elizabeth moved themselves into a state of alert for any movements that could potentially endanger the both of them.

Thankfully, their efforts were not needed as a strong, commanding voice brought the girl in front of them to a state of relative calm. Perhaps this was the more authoritative figure within the dorm?

"Takeba, wait," the voice commanded. From what Theodore could tell, the person who had said that was a female. Unfortunately for him, one that sounded even more controlling than Margaret or Elizabeth could ever be.

With that, the lights around the lobby lit back up as the green hue that was cast over earlier was washed away, and the brighter oranges of the lamps displaced it. The forms of the two girls that were standing before the two siblings were also finally unveiled by the light.

Unfortunately for Theodore, the two girls that were standing before him were about as beautiful as both Margaret and Elizabeth. This did not bode well for him.

The older and more mature of the two had locks of red hair, with equally red eyes. She had fair skin, and was dressed in what seemed to be the white blouse for a uniform with a red ribbon, grey skirt and dark stockings to finish off the look. Overall, Elizabeth could sense a kind of elegance and poise from her. This girl was definitely not one to be trifled with and taken lightly.

The first of the girls that the duo saw had a mellow shade of brown for her hair, and milky brown eyes, much like a mocha coffee. Her skin too was pale, but still a little more tanned than the older of the two. She had a pink blazer over her blouse, and a grey skirt with white socks. She seemed to be the peppier of the two, if she could be called that, but she at least seemed more open than the ice queen.

"I didn't you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the seniors at this dorm. And this is Yukari Takeba. She's a junior like you two," the newly introduced Mitsuru said.

"Uh, hey," Yukari said nervously.

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth said politely with a smile, making Yukari calm down a little bit.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Theodore said next with a smile, almost like Elizabeth's. However…

Yukari's eyes widened as she laid her eyes on the male transfer student. She couldn't possibly believe that she had seen anyone so… so handsome, to put it bluntly. Yukari was wondering how she hadn't found someone who was as good-looking as him before. "U-Um… yeah! Nice to meet you!" she smiled with a large amount of happiness compared to the time before.

"Well, I think we should all be getting some sleep. We all still have school tomorrow," Mitsuru turned heel before indicating Yukari to show the two of them to their rooms.

"Um, I'll show you the way!" Yukari gestured to the stairs, to which the siblings obliged. "Follow me!"

When they had finally reached the boy's section of the dorm, Yukari stopped at the end of the hall. "Well, this is your room," Yukari gestured to Theodore. "Pretty easy to remember huh, because it's right at the end of the hall."

"Indeed…" Theodore said with a little surprise.

"Um, when you were coming here, did anything seem… weird to you two?" Yukari asked slowly, trying to phrase her question as carefully as possible.

Elizabeth looked towards Theodore, who in turned his gaze to Elizabeth's. "There wasn't anything in particular that stood out to the two of us," Elizabeth answered confidently.

Between the two of them, they both thought that it would be best to keep it a mystery for the girl for now. Besides, it wasn't as if they were lying at all either. In fact, the two of them felt quite at home in the Dark Hour. It was almost the same feeling as the sensations they felt within the Velvet Room.

Yukari seemed about to say something, but she stopped herself and a small smile made its way onto her face. "Well, that's good. I'm sure you have some questions, but let's save it for later. It's kinda late," Yukari giggled.

"Alright… Good night then," Theodore nodded slowly before entering his room.

Yukari turned next to Elizabeth who merely had a smile on her face. "Well, let's go to your room now," Yukari said.

"Ah, yes," Elizabeth sighed. Yukari wasn't exactly sure what she felt about Elizabeth, but the charm that she had was something of a surprising amount for her more nonchalant personality.

Yukari nodded and walked ahead to the staircase that led to the third floor. "Well, this is your room. It's at the same place as your brother's, so it's also pretty easy to remember," Yukari said.

"Hm, thank you," Elizabeth smiled before grabbing a hold of the knob of her door. "Just a moment though," she started, still not going into her room.

"Um, what is it?" Yukari asked.

"Why were you blushing earlier when you were looking at my little brother?" she asked with an innocent smile and a tone to match.

"Eh!?" Yukari almost shouted.

* * *

Theodore woke up peacefully, and got himself ready for the day. His hair was perfectly slicked back as always, and his demeanour, dapper. Of course these kinds of mornings never go as well as they let on.

"Hello? Are you up yet?" he heard Yukari's voice come through the door.

Adjusting his ribbon, he quickly opened his door to see that both his sister and Yukari were in the frame. "Yes, as you can see. I have also already gotten my things for school ready in advance," Theodore replied as calmly as possible.

"Oh that's good! Well, looks like we can all go then!" Yukari smiled.

After a while to get to the station, all three students were on a monorail headed for their school.

"I love this part when you're turning around the corner…" Yukari said dreamily as she looked out the window. "It feels like you're gliding across the ocean," she smiled.

"It is quite beautiful," Theodore smiled slightly. The last time that he had ever gone on a monorail ride was with his guest, and he could remember her speaking fondly of the view that you could see on the bends of the rails that led them around Port Island.

Elizabeth was remembering much the same thing, and it made a small smile crease her lips as her guest spoke of the best things to do on the train. One of them was listening to music. Another was talking to another person on the train. The third… it was looking out the window as the glints of lights danced around the view.

"Yes, I do quite like it," Elizabeth agreed.

Once the ride had stopped and they had made their ways to the school gates, Yukari stopped. "Well, this is Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!"

Elizabeth and Theodore nodded almost dumbly. They were finally at the school that their guests had attended in their former lives; the same school that they had been able to show them around when they had given them their requests. It was almost nostalgic, yet mixed with a feeling of novelty.

"I think we will," Theodore said quietly as they began walking.

As the trio kept walking, Elizabeth was sure she could feel the stares of several people on them, almost gawking with awe. She briefly wondered, why, but shrugged it off for the moment. It was something that she would probably find out about later.

However, Theodore was more nervous about the constant stares. Was this how his guest felt when she was leading him around the school? How embarrassing…

**AN: Yaaay, finished! That was fun, writing Theodore's thoughts. Admittedly, getting into his head is the most fun times for me. XD**

**Welp, hope you guys keep reviewing, and I'm glad that people are enjoying it so far. I know, it starts kinda slow, but that's just because of how I like to divide up my chapters. Sayoonara for now!**

**Nights: Hehe, thanks, I do my best! And yeah… Theo's not going to have an easy year. Elizabeth will have a much easier time. Reactions come next chapter!**

**Raidou: Hah, thanks! Kinda thought this up on a whim, but I'm glad to see it coming out well.**

**Anon: That a compliment? XD Welp, yay!**


End file.
